The top comb of a combing machine is subjected to changing dynamic loads during the combing process, which become evident to some extent in an elastic deformation of the top comb, in particular in its longitudinal direction. This in turn acts on the fastening points of the top comb in the combing machine. That is, the elastic deflection of the top comb which occurs transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the top comb results in relative motions between the fixedly supported retaining elements (retaining brackets, for example) and the retaining section of the top comb. As a result, the retaining section in this area is subjected to wear. Eight top combs are customarily used on a combing machine, corresponding to the number of comb heads.
To minimize the elastic deflection of the top comb during operation, it has been proposed in EP 2085505 B1 to reinforce the top comb in the area of its carrier plate with additional stiffening means. Although it was thus possible to decrease the elastic deflection, the wear in the area of the respective retaining bracket and the retaining section of the top comb could not be completely prevented. For dynamic reasons, the top comb carrier is made of a material having a lower specific gravity than steel, and is produced, for example, in an aluminum die casting or casting process. The retaining brackets must exert an appropriate spring action in order to securely hold the top comb in its installed position in the top comb retainer. Therefore, the retaining brackets are made of a spring steel, which has a higher surface hardness than the retaining section of the top comb carrier. As a result, the wear occurs essentially in the area of the softer material of the top comb retainer. This means that the entire top comb retainer sometimes must be replaced even after a short service time in order to keep the desired optimal comb conditions constant.
To reduce the wear, it was therefore proposed in DE 102 52 098 A1 to install a wear protector between the top comb and the top comb retainer. In particular, it was proposed to provide a coating made of plastic in the area of the retaining section of the top comb or on the respective retaining bracket.
Although it was thus possible to reduce the wear in this area, the installation of such a coating is complicated and entails additional costs. Furthermore, there is the risk that the coating may likewise become worn due to the dynamic loads in the area of this fastening point, even after a short time, requiring it to be replaced.